


Tasha Yar Wears Romeos

by unicornspaceinvasion



Series: Romeoverse [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Pre-Relationship, no actual mention of Romeos but she is wearing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornspaceinvasion/pseuds/unicornspaceinvasion
Summary: ...Even though they're hideous. Tasha runs a space ranch. Data is here to collect soil samples and study homesteading for a Starfleet project in the works. While he's there, he puts himself to work as a ranch-hand of sorts. This is one snippet of them working together, there may or may not be more.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: Romeoverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734748
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Tasha Yar Wears Romeos

**Author's Note:**

> For agentstannershipper, because it's their fault I even like Star Trek in the first place.

Tasha wiped the sweat off her forehead and glanced over at the android, who was still working with the post-holer. He wasn’t showing a single sign of exhaustion, which made sense, but at the same time was… super hot. He was working at the same pace he’d been at when they started 20 minutes ago, with a single-minded efficiency that she’d come to associate with his work. It was incredible, really. 

She leaned against her post-holer and drank in the sight- his synthetic muscles working under his skin in a way that made her face feel warm (or maybe she could tell herself that it was the Sun). His physique wasn’t anything special, but the uniform he had been given (and had been wearing daily without fail, though Tasha suspected there were multiple copies) accentuated his decent shoulder to waist ratio in a surprisingly flattering manner. It also looked hot, like physically warm, but Tasha supposed he couldn’t feel the oppressive summer heat the way she could. 

The android turned to head toward the pile of fence posts and paused, his eyes meeting hers rather than skimming over like she’d barely had the time to hope for. He straightened, angled his body toward her, and tilted his head. Suddenly all his laser-like attention was on her. It made the back of her mind buzz.

“Is everything alright?” His voice was pleasant, as always. His eyebrows pinched just a little in the middle and Tasha decidedly ignored that she noticed it. 

“Yeah, sorry. It’s just so hot, I can’t believe you’re still wearing that kit.” She gestured to his outfit, saying the first thing that came to mind that wasn’t ‘it’s nice having someone around to work with, and also I just realized that you’re kind of attractive for a fancy computer.’ 

Data took a moment to consider it, then shrugged. “There is no need to apologize. I do not feel heat in the way that humans do. This was my standard issued uniform. If it makes you uncomfortable or hinders your productivity, I am willing to requisition a lighter uniform style from Headquarters. I can also replicate one if the matter is urgent in your eyes.” 

Tasha honestly wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “Uh, no, that’s fine. I don’t really care what you wear. And if you want something lighter, I’m sure we have something around here that’ll fit you. No need to waste replicator power.” 

Data waited patiently (idly?) for Tasha to continue, but when she didn’t, he nodded once and went back to work. She followed suit, pulling the post-holer out of the hole and getting back into the rhythm of the repetitive action. Every so often she might have sneaked peeks at his back, or his profile, or once, daringly, at his face. (His expression almost looked determined, or might have if Tasha thought he could feel that.) Regardless, he was a good worker, and Tasha found herself silently thankful that he was there with her.


End file.
